Lisa Ex Machina
by Darth Sith'ari
Summary: A tragic accident turns Lisa Simpson into a robot! Ch. 12 is up.
1. Chapter 1

Lisa Ex Machina: Part 1

"Oh my head," Lisa said rubbing her head. "Lisa! Thank goodness you're alive!" Said Marge as she gave her daughter a giant hug, her family had come to the hospital; two weeks ago Lisa had been a victim of a terrible accident. The result had gotten Mr. Burns sent to Federal Prison for the rest of his life… which wasn't long since he died two days after he was incarcerated. "Mom, what happened?" Lisa asked meekly, her head was almost completely numb when she woke up.

Marge explained to Lisa what had happened in the last two weeks. "So Mr. Burns is finally dead?" She asked, "No sudden reappearances? No clones? No-" "Believe me Lis, I saw the corpse," said Bart, "there is no way anyone could have faked that." "But that means that dad doesn't have a job!" Lisa exclaimed she was right of course. With Mr. Burns dead that also meant that Homer was out of a job… yet again. "A funny thing about that Lisa." Said Homer, with an unusually big smile on his face. "The government has just given the whole family a huge check! And then another one, and another one, and then another one for the next twenty years!" He said raising his arm wide. "That's great! But why?" Lisa asked.

"Oh that doesn't matter! The point is were financially secure!… at least for next twenty years!" Homer went on in his unusually optimistic tone. Dr. Hibbert forced Bart and Homer out of the room in order to tell Marge something important. "Marge, about the incident." He began remembering the tragic details of the incident that infirmed Lisa. An accident so tragic, that I can't even write it without getting emotional, let's just say that it involved penguins, a nondairy powdered creamer, a stale loaf of bread, and a train.

"Please don't remind me, now what is it about?" Marge asked impatiently. "Uh… I think THIS man can answer you better." He said, point to a lanky man in a lab coat. "Hello, my name is professor Ivan Bishop!" He said with a loud Russian accent, he then took Marge's hand and shook it wildly. "Now then, your daughter's body was nearly destroyed in the incident. So… we had to. ." He said quickly. "What?" Marge asked confused. "How is that possible? I was told that she was just in a coma!" "She was, it was just a really DEEP coma that if left uncheck would have killed her." The professor then droned on for several minutes. About the technology involved, the tests the government was running on 1st generation cyborgs, and something about a giant pet rat he had when he was a child.

"So, the government is using my daughter to experiment with cyborgs?" Marge asked, still trying to process the fact that her second oldest child is now a robot. "Basically yes," said Ivan, "does Lisa suspect?" Asked Marge. "No, but if she should learn that she is now a robot, there is a good chance she will go mad, or at best gain a large amount of angst." Said Ivan, twiddling his thumbs.

Later that day the Simpsons returned home. Plopping themselves onto the coach in time for TV like they do almost every day, but the only shows that were on at that time, were reruns of The Six Million Dollar Man, The Bionic Women, and several other shows related in some way or another to Lisa's 'condition.'

"Uh, why don't we get ready for dinner?" Marge suggested awkwardly, turning off the TV. Dinner went by relatively smooth, nobody asked any suspicious questions, and Lisa was so far behaving normally. This worried Marge to no end, because whenever things were going smoothly was when they would go downhill fast. Or at least that was what the last ten years have taught her.


	2. Chapter 2

Lisa Ex Machina: Part 2

Later that month, Marge took Lisa back to the hospital. Ivan then knocked Lisa unconscious, and then hooked her into a supercomputer. "How has the dear been doing?" Asked Ivan, as he typed on the computer, observing Lisa's memory data. "Oh, she's fine, relatively speaking." Marge said, nervously. "Now do you have any question? I'm surprised you haven't asked any." The Russian robot specialist said as went about his work. "Well… I didn't know what to ask. Robot's aren't really my thing. That and I was kind of expecting Professor Frink to be handling stuff like this." She said.

"Hmm, that rambling fool could only make 'domestic robots'. and not very good ones too." He said as he began updating Lisa's hard drive. "These… oh trust me Mrs. Simpson. The things that this could be done with this kind of technology could revolutionize the world." He said, he then began to go on and on and on about the possibilities of the cyborg technology, it's connection to the government's plan to colonize the solar system, and something about his days in the army. (He didn't say anything about WHICH army he served in) "But why Lisa?" Marge asked. "Burn's last scheme warranted interest from the federal government, and given your families involvement with the entire event, and Charles personal life altogether. Well… basically my employers in the government want to get this all over with." "Why?" Marge asked, even more confused than when all of this began. "For one thing, it's a drain on tax payer money, and a practically insignificant extent the federal deficit."

Marge shot the Professor a disbelieving glance. "Alright to answer your original question I don't really know. I get paid to cross wires and muck around with computers." He went on, he then pressed a button that made a weird humming noise. "Now, are you sure you don't have any questions?" "Just one, can… well you know Lisa is a robot now. So I what I want to know is how long will Lisa be eight?" She asked nervously. "Yes actually, a series of nanobots are programmed to slowly expand Lisa's stature over the next ten years. Assuming that she doesn't find out she's a robot by then, she will grow up to be a beautiful women." "And if she does find out?" Marge asked. "She'll still grow up, but she'll develop severe melancholy, depression, existentialism disorder. Basically she won't be a happy person. I think I told you something similar before." He went on, by the time they were done talking the procedure he was performing was done. "There, you're both free to go." He said.

Marge and Lisa then went back home. Later that day Lisa was practicing her saxophone, Bart was playing a video game with Millhouse in his room. "You'd think I could hear the sound of aliens being slaughtered would be enough to drown out that racket, turns out it doesn't!" Complained Bart, this went on for several minutes of Bart and Millhouse trying to play their game, only for something important like plot details and cool explosions to be drowned out by Lisa's saxophone.

"You know Bart, we can try the headphones." Said Millhouse, oblivious to the fact that Bart isn't listening to him, he instead rushed to his sister's room, and tried to take the saxophone from Lisa's hands. The two children's simple disagreement went from a simple tug of war with an instrument, to a full on brawl. Millhouse tried to stop the two, but he was knocked unconsciousness by a swipe from Lisa that she didn't bother to notice.

Marge entered the room, checking on what all the commotion was about to find Bart and Lisa practically wrestling and Lisa was winning. "Lisa! Let go of your brother!" She panicked, Lisa didn't listen and her hands grasped around Bart's throat, she rushed downstairs, and rummaged through a drawer that had been locked with a combination lock and pulled a Taser out of it that Professor Bishop gave to here specifically for situations like this.

She then went back upstairs, and struck Lisa with the Taser. Causing her to deactivate, she fell onto her bed smoldering. "What was that about?" Said Bart, gasping for breath. "Bart? How did the two of you get into that?" Marge asked her son in concern. Bart had explained that he and Millhouse were playing a video game. (The name of which Marge didn't bother to ask because she figured that they were all the same, destroy the world with a magnum pistol and such) And he had gotten annoyed with how loud her saxophone was, and one thing led to another.

"Now then mom, what did you do to Lisa? Is she smoking again?" Bart asked, alluding to the time Marge practically forced Lisa to take up ballet lessons. "No," responded Marge, "look can you keep this a secret?" "If it involves girl anatomy I don't even want to hear about it." Said Bart. "No, the doctors that helped your sister recover. They… had to do drastic things to keep her alive." "Really like what?" Bart asked excitedly. "Genetic modification? Cloning? Dark Magkics from unspeakable dimensions beyond space and time? Space pods?" He went on, listing every possible explanation except the right one. "No," said Marge, "Bart… your sister is a robot!


	3. Chapter 3

Lisa Ex Machina: Part 3

By morning, Lisa had finally woken up. "Wow, that was a weird dream. I don't remember binary having a two." She commented, not really noticing that she was emitting black smoke. "Hmm… I wonder why I'm still wearing my clothes." She asked, still unaware of her nature as a robot, she went into the bathroom to brush her teeth. While brushing, she noticed an odd green flicker in the mirror. "What the!" She said, her mouth foaming with toothpaste. She looked closer, and realized that the flicker was coming from her eyes. "Okay, now that is weird. I haven't been this confused since I last woke up in the hospital." She said in concern, she continued brushing her teeth regardless of the bright green flashing.

She then went down stairs for breakfast, not realizing what time it was. "Good morning!" She said happily, Marge, Bart, Maggie, and Homer were in the kitchen eating lunch. "Lisa! Thank goodness you're not dead!" Marge said, hugging Lisa tightly. "Whoa! I was only asleep!" Said Lisa, breaking free of Marge's grip. "Yeah, for like three days." Bart commented nonchalantly. "What? I couldn't have been asleep for that long!" Said Lisa, still not realizing that she was now a cybernetic life form.

Marge then went on giving random explanations for Lisa's recent unconsciousness, which didn't do anything except raise Lisa's curiosity. She pretended that she was convinced by Marge's explanation, one of the explanations was a nondairy creamer.

Later that night, Lisa went into the bathroom; she pulled out a tape recorder and spoke into it. "Experiment number one," she said, Lisa then turned off the nightlight in the bathroom. Almost immediately, Lisa's vision turned green, much like how one would see through a pair of night vision goggles. "Results so far: Night vision. But that still does not confirm my suspiciousness." She then went down to the kitchen, and got a letter opener. "Experiment number two." Lisa took a deep breath as she bit down on her elbow. She then stabbed herself, instead of blood a silver liquid squirted out of the fresh wound.

"I… I… I… I… I…" She stammered, she did not know what to expect. But this was at the very bottom of her list, around the same place as alien abduction. "This… what is this? What am I? WHAT AM I?" She panicked, she then ran back to her room, and buried her face into the pillows and sobbed.

"Hello, and welcome to your Heads Up Display-Interface: User: Lisa Simpson." Said a voice inside of Lisa's head, the next thing she knew, she was in some kind of virtual interface. "Wh-where am I?" A scarred Lisa asked, she was flouting in utter darkness and in front of her was the previously established virtual interface.

"This is your Heads Up Display-Interface: HUD-I for short." Said the voice. Lisa looked confused as she stared at the virtual interface. "How does this work?" She asked. "For now, there are strict security protocols that restrict access. But right now you can customize your eye, skin, and hair color, the frequency of your voice, and facial structure.

Before she could ask the relevance of the customization features, an important question popped into her head. "Who created me?" She asked. "Your creator was Russian scientist, Ivan Bishop. Eighty-nine years old, originally he was a farm boy on the Kamchatka Peninsula. But during World War 2, like nearly every man of his age during that period of time in the Soviet Union were conscripted into the Red Army." The voice then continued to for what would seem like several years.

"Is there anything else you would like to know?" Asked the voice, its question startling Lisa for she had fallen asleep since it started talking about Professor Ivan. "What time is it?" Asked Lisa. "The time is 1:00 AM." It was around 9:30 when Lisa tested her theory in the bathroom. "How do I get out of here?" Asked Lisa, concerned that she would be unable to leave what one could only assume was the inside of her own mind. "I am sorry, would you like to leave?" The voice asked.

The next thing she knew she was back in reality. "So, my life was saved by a demented Russian scientist. But at what cost?" She asked herself, she didn't sleep well that night, her internal philosophical wonderings going on and on and on until the next morning. For much of the next few weeks she was completely silent, unless someone asked her a general question.

Until one day…


	4. Chapter 4

Lisa Ex Machina: Part 4

Three months after Lisa was turned into a robot, Marge had taken Lisa to Professor Ivan for a checkup, but she hadn't told Lisa who they were going to see. As Marge drove on to the Professor's office, the air inside of Marge's car was still and intense. "Lisa? Is everything alright?" She asked noting Lisa's silence; of course for the last year silence wasn't really abnormal for Lisa. Especially since that night when she first learned that she was a robot, since then she had dedicated most of her thought processing to figuring out her importance to

"No, I am fine." Lied the young cyborg, she was all but motionless in her seat. "Well were here!" Marge exclaimed, they then both entered the Professors office. "So, were going to see a doctor." Said Lisa, breaking the silence that she normally had. "Yes," her mother said, "yes we are." "We are going to a doctor other than Dr. Hibbert." Said Lisa wearily.

"Yes."

"Dr. Hibbert, who had been mine and Bart's doctor since we were little."

"I suppose."

"A doctor, of which I've heard almost nothing about."

"I guess."

"A doctor, whom you've only taken me to once and I don't even remember that appointment."

"Lisa are you going somewhere with this?" Marge asked suspicious of her daughter. All of a sudden bright blue lights blew down the door, and a large reptilian wolf like creature burst through. It snarled and spoke some kind of strange warping gibberish. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" Marge screamed at the top of her lungs.

"You may want to take a seat! You've caught me at a bad time!" Yelled a Russian accented voice from down a hallway. Marge and Lisa poked their heads around the door to find Ivan fighting the reptilian creatures with a chair. "Professor what's going on?" Asked Marge, barley heard over the creatures loud snarling. "What we have here is breakdown of communication." He said as he smashed a chair over one of the creatures head.

"Impressive, you brought me to a robotics expert AND a geneticist." Lisa said sarcastically, summarizing what little she knew about the Russian scientist. "So you figured it that that quick did you?" Said Ivan, smashing a creature's skull in with a chair. "Lisa how did you know?-"

"A funny thing, shortly after the incident where I was in a comma for three days. I tested myself to see if I was alright, and that was when I discovered I was a robot!" She explained. "That sounds right to me." Said Ivan as he jammed a cattle prod like device into one of the monsters. "You mean you?-… Oh… so that's why you've been so withdrawn." Marge said, realizing that Lisa had discovered that she was a robot.

"But that doesn't explain THIS!" Said Marge, referring to the bizarre monsters that were attacking the Professor. "Them? There not mine; they are more or less… bill collectors." He explained, as a creature bit his arm. "OW! I survived Stalingrad! Berlin! AND the entire Cold War working on clockwork people and similar devices with a gun pointed at my head! I'M NOT DYING IN MY OFFICE OF ALL PLACES!" He shouted killing the beast by impaling the cattle prod through the head. "Moreover why are you two not helping me?"

"Enough of this nonsense!" Boomed a deep threatening voice, all of a sudden, a one-eyed tentacle monster entered the scene, saliva dripping out of his sharp toothed mouth. "You will surrender the product!"

"I didn't surrender during Stalingrad! Even when the Commissars slaughtered all but eight members of my squad, including me, and I'm not surrendering to you Rigellian!" Shouted Ivan as he ran towards the squid like alien with the cattle prod. "Besides that wasn't even the deal Kang!" "The Imperium has changed its mind! Now give me the product!" Demanded Kang as he swatted Ivan aside, knocking him unconscious. He then leered towards Marge and Lisa. "Attention human civilians!" Kang said to them. "This is a top secret exchange between the Rigellian Imperium and the United States of America! You have seen nothing!"

"Now just wait a minute mister!" Marge said, defiantly ignoring the alien. Kang shot a sinister glare at Marge. _"Insolent human! How dare… wait a moment, normally humans run in fear from my kind. Why would… Ivan you clever blag'fader"_ He thought to himself. "You shall come with me!" He said, grabbing Marge in one of his tentacles "All forces pull out! We've got what we came for!" He said as he and his troopers levitated into an overhead UFO. "Kodus! We have the objective in hand!" Said Kang to his sister, and the ships pilot. "Set a course for Rigal VII!" It then flew away into the deepest recesses of space.

Lisa's mouth was wide open at the hole in the ceiling that the Rigellian had made, Ivan was finally regaining consciousness. "Professor," she said with a disturbingly calm tone, "would you mind explaining WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" She screamed, causing a few windows to crack and break. "OW! Not so loud!"

"Look I don't have any time for this kind of nonsense!" She said grabbing the elderly Russian by the collar of his lab coat. "What is going on here? Why were those aliens here? Why did they take mom? Did it have anything to do with me being a robot?" She asked, her eyes welling up with tears, or as the case may be artificial saline. "All right I suppose I can tell you, I like kids for one thing. First, about ten years ago the United Nations was contacted by some extra-galactic power, called the Rigellian Imperium. They offered humanity admission into their Imperium, but the Imperial forces were confused by the UN so didn't know who to actually talk to, so the UN decided in secret to auction off which ever nation could fork over the most money to the aliens."

"But that's unethical!" Said Lisa. "So was you being turned into automaton. Anyway, the US of A was auctioned off for the Rigellians experiments on humans, incidentally this is also the reason why this country's economy is in such bad shape." He explained, Lisa had a mildly confused expression on her face. "Oh come on, you know as well as I that gas prices, mortgages, real estate, China, credit card misuse, AND the entertainment industry to make such a huge mess, that and the whole thing with the aliens influenced all of those in the first place. Anyway, do you want me to continue? Or are you just going to spend the entire time interrupting me?"

Lisa shook her head. "That's what I thought; anyway Kang was here to collect America's latest technological advancement, namely you." He said pointing at Lisa. "But why me? Why couldn't you get volunteers or something?" She asked, her sadness barely concealed, the old Russian offered her a tissue. "We tried that at first, but everyone who did volunteer either went insane or gained extremely disturbing nightmares. That and the fact that you and your family were involved in Burn's hideous and graphic demise, so I for one felt that you should have been kept alive for that." Said Ivan.

"And to answer you very last question, Kang thought that your mother was the 'product' as he so tactfully called her." Lisa then began to sob wildly into her hands. Then all of a sudden squads of generic commandos began bursting through random openings in the office, including doors, windows, and at least three came out of a counter. "Thank Heaven! You've come in the nick of time!… minas a few crucial minutes what took you so long?" The elderly scientist ranted. "Back in the Red Army you would have been shot for being late, and for some reason you would also be shot if you arrived early. Don't ask me why I wasn't in charge."


	5. Chapter 5

Lisa Ex Machina: Part 5

Five years after Marge's kidnapping, things had gone downhill for the Simpson's. The government revoked the grants that they were giving to the family, so Homer was forced to get a job that basically boiled down to commuting to Shelbyville. Professor Ivan gave the family a clockwork maid to help, but Homer didn't take the creation seriously due to its relatively primitive design. Bart was forced to take care of Maggie, which for the most part made her sort of a clone of Bart personality wise. As for Lisa, she felt directly responsible for what was happening to her family, by age thirteen she had all but completely repressed her emotions.

By then her wardrobe had drastically changed from her trademark lampshade like dress, to all black. To be specific, stiletto healed leather boots, jeans, tube top, sun classes and leather jacket, that and she changed her skin color from yellow to a pail white, and she had gotten a series of tattoos on her back that translated from binary to 'Lisa Simpson: Cyber Revenant'. In her grief over Marge's kidnapping, she effectively abandoned all of her childhood ideals and beliefs, from vegetarianism (having converted her digestive system to just electronically recharging) to Democracy. She still maintained her prefect grades, but this was simply out of habit, by the time she had entered Middle School she gained a reputation of being stoic and saying next to nothing for hours or so at a time.

The few moments when she did reveal in emotion were when she was in recharge mode. During those periods she would look over her memories, she felt a mix between happiness and sadness looking over her childhood. Happiness that she could look back on her youth, and sadness because she knew that she could not go back to her Halcyon days, that and, due to frequent review of specific memories she realized how wrong she was in some areas of her life. (For example the time when she ruined Homer's BBQ after she became a vegetarian)

Anyway, in the five years the world had changed drastically. World War Three came and went, and had reduced practically all of human civilization to a bizarre mix between the Old West, Feudalism, and city-states, and the only force maintaining any sort of coherent order is a massive conglomerate between Wal-Mart (and its vast subsidiaries), Krusty Burger, Duff Beer, Microsoft, Sony, Lego, the Fox Network, the Illuminate and- I'm sorry, I'm getting off topic.

One day at Springfield High, Lisa was sitting alone in the school Library, looking through her old memories. When all of a sudden an odd young boy entered the library, he didn't look weird in the sense of the term. But by the time Lisa got a good look at him something surged through her circuits that something was off about him. "Is this seat taken?" He asked, not realizing who he was talking to. "Yes, it is no bother to me." She answered flatly, the boy sat next to her.

"Why are you in here?" Lisa asked without so much as an ounce of emotion in her voice. "It's just loud in the hallways, and crowded. Whose bright idea was it to merge every grade into one building anyway?" He went on, at present, Springfield's education standards are so low that everyone. Preschoolers, Kindergartners, 1st through 12th graders were merged into one building. So far it's been an utter disaster, but the citizens of Springfield are so used to general chaos that they haven't really noticed.

"What's your name?" The boy asked. "You mean you don't know who I am already?" Lisa asked, surprised that the boy had asked such a question. She was well known on campus, there was barley anyone that didn't know her simply by sight. (Even though the most information given about her is. 'Blond, pale, and wears all black.')

"Look I'll tell you what, you tell me your name and I will tell you mine." He offered, after five years this is one of the only people outside of her family that talked to her and, despite her better judgment on the matter. "My name is Lisa Simpson." She answered. "Names Thomas 'Dovahkiin' Fenix." He said, offering the android a friendly handshake. She simply stared at the outstretched hand, and wondered why a total stranger would talk to her.

"Fenix! We need to talk." All of a sudden, Nelson Muntz and his lackeys burst into the library. Within the last five years the Bullies Union had expanded to several other cities, states, and countries. It became a sort of Mafia like organization. Complete with racketeering, extortion, smuggling, and training for wedges', noggins, purple nurples and so forth. "Look Muntz, I told I'm not running with you scum anymore!" Thomas said, baring his fists.

"You know him?" Lisa asked, wondering what Fenix meant by 'not running with you.'

"It's a long story, but I don't owe these wretches anything!" He said as one of Nelson's thugs pinned him down, and put a gag ball into his mouth. "Lisa, I didn't know that you liked hanging around with guys like that." He said, referring to Thomas. "Well I did date you once." She said, referring to the time when she briefly dated Nelson. "Good point." All of a sudden, Thomas kicked one of the goons in the chest and tore the ball gag out of his mouth. "Uh oh! HIT THE DECK!" Said Nelson, as he and his goons hit the floor. "You are not supposed to yell or make loud noises in the library." Said Lisa. "Well sorry to disappoint you toots." Said Thomas. "FOS RO DA!" A strong gust of wind came out of his mouth, blasting Nelson and his goons out of the library and consequently causing several bookcases to fall over like dominoes. "Uh… I can explain this." Thomas said awkwardly, as more bookcases feel over. A genuine look of surprise was stricken across her face, surprise that this seemingly random boy could do something so destructive. Literally tens of hundreds of thousands of explanations ran through her head as to what had happened, but none of them made any sense.

"Lisa! I've been looking everywhere for you!" Said Bart as he entered the Library, not realizing that the bookcases were falling. "Nelsons thugs came this way, I just wanted to see if-" A book case then fell over his head. "You, were all right." He said in pain, all that came out of Lisa's mouth were sparks and strange whirring noises. "Uh… look I tell you why the Library is in such a mess, and you tell me what just happened to her."

A few hours later Lisa awoke in Professor Ivan's laboratory. "You know normally I'm happy to see you." Said the elderly Russian scientist as he was going through her circuitry. "But I really hate it when I have to take you in for emergency repairs, what happened? What's the last thing you remember?" He asked.

"Let me see, I was in the school library, I was looking through my memories like I always do. Then a young boy ran in trying to hide from Nelson and the Bullies Union," she explained, "and then… he used some kind of weapon on them." "Doesn't surprise me," said Ivan, "with society the way it is these days it isn't that all surprising that young people go around shooting each other. I myself can't go anywhere in this town without some punks trying to shot me. Well if an alien warlord and his attack dogs from another galaxy can't take me down, then neither cans a few street punks." He said. "True, but you should know that the weapon he used was highly unorthodox." "How so? Was it one of those newfangled weapons concealed in fruits or vegetables?" The Russian asked. "I still remember when that was funny, now you can't produce without having to wait two or three days. Almost reminds of the Motherland." He said.

"No, it was more like, are you familiar with the video game. The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim?" She asked. "I might, I normally try to avoid video games but every now and again I find one that I like." Rambled Ivan. "That was a yes or no question." Said Lisa. "Yes, yes I have why?" "Well, the weapon in question was a bit like the Dragon Shouts from that game. He shouted Fos Ro Da and the book cases fell over each other," explained Lisa, "incidentally how long have you been going through my chest cavity?" She asked.

"And?… why did your logic matrix overload?" He asked, ignoring Lisa question about how long his hands were going through the necked androids body. "I couldn't comprehend how he was able to do such a thing. I understood the concept but I didn't understand how he was capable of doing such a thing." Said Lisa, she was starting to get suspicious with the Professor. She had never known Ivan to have been a pervert, but she couldn't help but shake this suspicious feeling that he liked doing this.

"Well everything checks out, you're free to go. I think your brother, and some other boy are in the waiting room." Said Professor Bishop has he closed Lisa's artificial skin; she then put her clothes back on and left the office. "Lisa! You're alright!" Said Bart as he came up and gave Lisa a giant hug. Thomas was sitting on the bench next to Bart. "Uh… I'm sorry about what happened at school. Bart told me about you being some kind of robot." An odd surge went through Lisa's mind, as if she had an odd feeling that she'd be seeing a lot of this boy. _"Ah well, he's a vast improvement over Millhouse."_


	6. Chapter 6

Lisa Ex Machina: Part 6

Since then on out, Lisa and Thomas were dating, though for the most part it was a secret. On part due to Lisa's stoicism and Thomas's own personal habit of keeping information to himself. Four years later they were both sitting on the cliff overlooking the Hollywood Esq. Springfield sign at night. "You know… you never told me how you could do all of the dragon shouts." Said Lisa, since she and Thomas began dating she became more openly friendly. Mainly to him and her family, but kept almost everyone else at arm's length.

"Oh… yeah about that, you see," he explained awkwardly, "my parents are, or perhaps the better term is where scientists. Anyway, one day when they weren't watching me, so I snuck into lab and… I can't really remember what happened then, but when I came to the entire lab was a huge mess of broken glass and electronics. From what my parents could tell from the security footage I drank some kind of formula, and somehow destroyed everything with my voice." He explained. "I'm sorry Thomas." Said Lisa. "For what? Oh the destroyed the lab! They refurbished the lab very quickly, and the worst that happened was that I had to teach myself to control my new powers." "Oh… when did this happen?" The teenage robot asked. "About two weeks before I met you, I joined the Bullies during that time to ah. Learn there combat techniques." He said, referring to the well-known fact that, at the time the Bullies Union was known for its education in self-defense. (Which basically boiled down to repetitive pummeling)

"Now then? Why did I drag you up here again?" He asked himself rhetorically. "Oh yes," he then drew Lisa towards himself, "I remember." They then kissed each other deeply, their tongues exploring each other's mouths, with the passion of a dying star. As they were doing this, a shooting star appeared in the night sky. "Lisa? Do shooting stars count as wishing stars?" Asked Thomas after they were done. "I think so, why?" "You wanna make a wish?" He asked, initially Lisa thought that the whole thing was childish. "Alright, I don't see why not." Her mind then went back to the memories of Marge, and the day she was kidnapped by the alien warlord, Kang. _'I wish for my mother back.' _The android thought to herself, the star then shone brightly. "Lisa? What's the oldest star near Earth? And is it old enough to go nova?" Before Lisa could give him an answer, what looked like a giant scorpion descended out of the night sky, it flew clear over their heads as it came crashing down into the clearing behind them.

"Why is it that every time I wish for it to rain donuts, weird things like that happens instead?" Complained Thomas as the alien spacecraft fell to earth with a loud explosion. "Do you… want to check it out?" Thomas asked. "What? Why?" Lisa asked. "For one thing, we just got here five minutes ago, and I'm not leaving until I get a decent evening out of this. Besides aren't you at least mildly curious as to what that is?" Lisa thought for a moment, which by human standards would have gone on for years. "Alright, it could prove interesting." She said, somehow overlooking the possibility that the ship's crew could be injured. They then went to the wreckage of the ship, what they saw was a giant mess of broken metal and seemingly organic parts. "Whoa, what were the odds of this happening? And before you start calculating the odds like you did last time. That was a rhetorical question." Said Thomas observing the wreck,

Then, a yellow six-legged spider like creature, about the size of a dog, emerged from the wreck. It shivered as it warily walked away from the wreck. "What do you think it is?" Asked Lisa. "Why are you asking me? Probably a pet? A parasite? Both? Part of the crew? A prisoner? The captain? I don't know!" The small creature then scampered and bumped into Thomas. "Ah… hello, welcome. To. Earth." He said, putting emphasis on his words. "We. Are. Sorry. For. The. Circum. Stances. Of. You're. Arrival." "Stop talking! Stop talking stupid monkey creature!" Screamed the bug like alien. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! You can talk?" Asked Lisa, kneeling down to alien. "Yes you stupid baboon." Said the bug like alien snippily. "Well, why are you here? And can you answer that question without being rude?" Asked Thomas. "I don't know, it was supposed to be a first contact fleet. I don't know what happened to the ship, I'm only a grub!" Said the alien insect.

The young alien wasn't lying; he was a Gatorian of the Gatorian Trade Hives. An interstellar trade alliance, dedicated primarily to eradicating poverty in the Milky Way Galaxy. But what he didn't know was that extraterrestrial life had been to Earth before. "So when do you suspect that- never mind, you've already said that you're a grub. I'm also going to assume is your people's term for a child." Said Thomas. "Pretty much, yes. I… I am stranded on this world, thousands of light years away from home." The alien then began to sob into his front legs, Lisa then picked him up. "You want to come home with us?" Said Lisa, going against her better judgment on the matter. "Yeah, whatever." He said not caring, Lisa and Thomas then walked to the car and drove back to the Simpson house.

Homer was sitting on the coach watching the news as Natalya, the clockwork maid that Professor Bishop had made for the family after Marge's kidnapping, was cleaning the house. "In other news, an unidentified object landed near Springfield mountain." Droned Kent Brockman, anchorman of Chanel 6 News. "Boring." Said Homer as he began channel surfing. "Where home!" Said Lisa, as she and Thomas entered the house, the Gatorian (whose real name is physically impossible for humans to pronounce, as Thomas and Lisa learned on the drive home) Walter was hidden under Thomas's shirt, which also made him look like he had developed a large hump.

"Lisa, Thomas your back!" Said Natalya as she rushed towards the duo with a big hug. "Ow!" Squirmed Walter beneath Thomas's shirt. "You're such a wimp." The Russian accented clockwork women said playfully. "Uh… that wasn't me," said Thomas sheepishly, "it was… look can you keep a secret?" "Yes, what does this have to do with that hump?" She asked. "What hump?" Denied Thomas.

"Look just tells me what's going on." She demanded Thomas and Lisa then led her down to the basement. "Alright, brace yourself, BEHOLD!" He said taking off his shirt, and Walter falling out. "Thank the Queens of Old, it smelled horrible back their!" Complained the Gatorian youth. "Oh my…" said Natalya in shock, "that's the most adorable thing I've seen in my life!" She said as she took the alien into her arms and began hugging him.

"Help… me!" Squirmed Walter under Natalya's hug. "Oh he's just so cute I could just eat him up!" She said gushing wildly. "Natalya? That's an alien." Pointed out Lisa, plying Walter out of Natalya's arms. "When was the last time you were wound up? You always get giddy when you're about to wound down" The android teenager asked the clockwork women. "At least five hours, but I'm working just fine…" She said as her voice slowed done, she was then completely frozen.

"Well, this is bizarre. Wait what did you mean when asked her if she 'wound up'?" Asked Walter, currently not aware that Natalya was a clockwork woman. "Uh… don't you think you should get some rest?" Asked Lisa, the little alien then yawned and went into a little basket on the other side of the room. "I tell you," said Thomas, "this has probably been the weirdest day of my life."

"I can imagine," said Lisa as they both went back upstairs, "but that doesn't explain HOW that ship was damaged." She said, as far as she was aware the Rigilians had abandoned all interest in Earth, but she suspected that the Imperium MIGHT have been involved. "Ah we can worry about it later, for now," said Thomas as they both entered Lisa's bedroom. "Let's get our game on." He said lustfully as the two teenagers continued kissing each other.


	7. Chapter 7

Lisa Ex Machina: Part 7

Several weeks later, Lisa and Thomas were still hiding Walter from the rest of the world. In that time the Gatorian grub had become good friends with Natalya, and had taken to watching reruns of The Muppet Show. The two teenagers were in Professor Bishops laboratory, looking through his files.

"Come on! Come on! There had to be something in here about Gatorians!" Said Thomas, as he rapidly went through the Professors personal computer files. "Look I only agreed to this because I want to find my mother." Said Lisa as she was looking through the file cabinets as well. "I know, but this was the best idea that I could think of." He said typing rapidly through the computer.

"Hello," said Ivan, neither Lisa or Thomas noticing him at first. "Afternoon," said Thomas. The two of them then recoiled in surprise. "Would either of you be nice enough to explain why you're going through my things?" He asked noting at Lisa and Thomas's snooping. "Ah… do you have any files on aliens? Not Rigilians but some race called Gatorians?" Asked Lisa. "That depends, is George Lucus still alive? If so you might be able to ask him." "No, we are not talking about aliens in the movies." Said Thomas. "We are talking about REAL flesh and blood aliens." "I always knew you Americans were crazy, but apparently I didn't know the half of it." Said Ivan. "Look! You remember that space ship that crashed a few weeks ago?" Asked Lisa. "Uh… there are no so thing as alien space ships that were stripped of parts and technology." He said mechanically. "Don't give us that, Lisa told me about the Rigilians more times then I care to remember!" Said Thomas. "Sorry," apologized Ivan, "when you work for US government for long enough things like that becomes natural reflex. Of course it was basically the same back in Soviet Union." He rambled.

"Anyway, I don't know much about 'Gatorians' but I think Kang may have mentioned the word at least once," said Ivan, "something about invading their planet and enslaving them a long time ago. But I wasn't really paying attention."

"Well, we came all this way for nothing." Said Thomas, as he and Lisa left the office. "Wait!" Said Ivan as both of them got to the front door. "Would either of you mind if you clean up the mess you made?

Latter, back at the Simpson's home, Walter was in the basement, doing something weird. "Walter? Walter what are you doing?" Asked Natalya as she entered the basement, from what the clockwork women could see, Walter was eating random pieces of junk that were in the basement. "CAN'T TALK NOW! BIOLOGICAL CLOCK ON THE FRITZ! MUST METAMOPHISIZE BEFORE MY THORAX EXPLODES!" Yelled Walter as he was eating random junk. "Biological Clock? Do you want kids?" Asked the confused automaton. "No, metamorphosis weren't you listening?" Said Walter in his normal voice. He then began to excrete a white liquid on the floor and rolled around in it.

"Walter what are you doing?" Asked Natalya. "This had better not be something I have to clean up." She said as the Gatorian grub was fully enveloped in the white gunk. All of a sudden Lisa and Thomas burst into the basement. "I still can't believe he tricked us into cleaning the whole lab!" Said a fuming Thomas. "I'm surprised I didn't catch onto it sooner, for a ninety-five year old man you have to give him credit, that was pretty clever, what the?" She said, looking at Walter's cocoon.

"I don't know, he was just shouting when I came down here, something about his biological clock exploding." She said. "Well, this day has gone from generally annoying, to just plain weird." Said Thomas. "Thomas, is something wrong? You've been acting angry ever since we met Walter." Asked Lisa sincerely. "It's excitement and fear, mainly because this is the first alien I've ever seen!" Said Thomas griping his fists. "I've heard that your experiences with aliens were disastrous," he said referring to the story Lisa periodically told him about Marge being kidnapped by the Rigilian warlord Kang, "but this! This borders on exciting and a bit dizzying!" "Yeah! I'm getting that feeling too, normally I get that feeling whenever I'm about to wound down. But that's probably a crazy coincidence…" Said Natalya, her voice then began to slow down. "It's days like this that I'm convinced that the universe is one big glorified madhouse." Said Thomas. "You'll get no argument from me." Agreed Lisa, they then went upstairs to Lisa's room and made out.


	8. Chapter 8

Lisa Ex Machina: Part 8

Two months later, both Thomas and Lisa had graduated from High School, by then they were both accepted into New Springfield University. Lisa for her studies into AI research, and FTL experimentation. Thomas for helping her, and… seemingly random mild lovemaking, and his dragon shouts, and theories in xenobiology. "I still can't believe we got accepted!" Gushed Lisa, showing happiness for the first time in years. "It isn't that big deal, they are probably just accepting so they can get a decent student body."

He was right, by that time Springfield was practically deserted, nearly everyone had moved to Detroit Michigan, and to a more successful extent Fort Collins Colorado to find a better life, but this is completely irrelevant. "Oh come on Thomas, I know you don't think that highly of education. Primarily because it boils down to being within hearing distance of a bunch of brain dead morons." Explained Lisa. "Speaking of things I don't like," said Thomas, "I think we should check up on Walter's cocoon again."

"What? Thomas you know that every time we go down their it smells worse." Said Lisa, referring to the cocoon that Walter had formed in the basement. "I know, but I'd rather do that then talk about education." Said Thomas, he and Lisa then walked down to the basement. "Lisa? Was the cocoon… pulsing the last time we were down here?" He said pointing at the organ like sack. "No, why?" Said Lisa as she walked into view of the organ like cocoon.

All of a sudden it exploded in a massive scene of blood (or some kind of blood like substance) and gunk. When the noise stopped, a strange beast stood in the middle of it. "Wow, puberty hit Walter hard." Said Thomas, AKA the master of understatement. The beast's mandibles clenched together, it's eyes glared a menacing look, it's four muscular arms were clacking there bonelike fingers together, it stood atop mighty tree like legs, it's wings hummed a bone grinding noise and then opened it's gaping maw and… burped loudly with the force of a hurricane.

"Morning guys." Said the creature after the burp had ended. "I was told the metamorphosis would make me hungry, boy did they leave me in the dark about how much." Said Walter as he left the basement. "Well… I certainly wasn't expecting that to happen, did you expect something like this Lisa?" Said Thomas. "Not really, but the thought did cross my logic matrix. Except for when he burped, I was more or less expecting us to be eaten alive." Said Lisa. "You know it's kind of nice to see you optimistic." Said Thomas. "Wait… something just occurred to me, is your dad home?"

"Yes, he got fired from another job."

"And Bart?"

"Considering he came back home drunk last night, again I'd say yes."

"And Maggie?"

"You know she was expelled from school for setting off a Cherry Bomb in the bathrooms. Strangely enough for the same reason Bart was sent on that exchange student program to France."

"And… what are the odds that one of them will run into Walter? Remember we never told anyone aside from Natalya about him." Said Thomas, explaining his concerns. "Oh… why didn't that occur to me?" She said.

"Never mind that, we have to get up there and make sure no one runs into him!" He said as the both rushed upstairs. When they got to the kitchen, much to their great relief nobody but Walter was there.

"Do you guys know if anything good is on TV? It seems kind of boring for me to eat all this food at once." Said Walter as he held up two armfuls worth of food in his arms. "Uh… how about you just go down stairs and watch TV? You have your Muppet reruns." Said Thomas.

"You'd think so wouldn't you?" Said Walter. "But I've been down in that basement for weeks, it's kind of boring in case you don't know. Besides I like sunlight, and there's barley any down there." He explained as he went into the TV room, he then plopped himself onto the coach and opened up a bag of chips. "Lisa?" Asked Thomas as Walter turned on the TV. "Do you have any idea where your family is? And at that, when are they coming home?"

"I think they are home, but we must make sure that Walter makes as little noise as possible." Of which is easier said than done, because Walter was chewing loudly. "And now, our special on the history of explosions." Blared the TV it's volume surprisingly loud despite the fact that's it's speakers had blown out years ago, and Homer had been too lazy to really do anything about it. Thomas then wrote on a piece of paper. 'You think anyone can here this noise?' A hologram projected from Lisa's cybernetic eyes, it read. 'Yes but I don't think anyone will actually do anything about it, you know how lazy people are in this town, and you misdealt hear.'

Later that day, Walter returned to the basement. "Well, I'm sleepy and I don't want to hear explosions in my sleep." He then curled up in a ball on the floor and began snoring loudly. "Lisa, you think we should get him down to Professor Bishop's office? Before anyone realizes that he's here?" Asked Thomas as he and Lisa looked on at the adolescent Gatorian. "What? Why?" Asked Lisa. "For one thing, he might know more about xenobiology then the both of us. Besides it's better that we drop off the huge lug over to him there then here." Thomas reasoned. "But he said that he didn't know anything about Gatorian's, besides you've made a name for yourself in theoretic xenobiology." "Yes well, I don't want anyone to fine him down here! You want to put up with four hours of what he was watching again? And while I'm on the subject, why did neither of us try to stop him?" He said, before Lisa could make up a reason she instead helped Thomas get Walter into the trunk of her car. When they got to Professor Ivan's office they found him with the clockwork women Natalya with her chest open on an operating table. "I told you kids the last time you came! It would take a week before she's properly fixed." He said a serious of clock repair tools next to Natalya's body. "No it's not about her, and before you ask AGAIN, I don't know how she got popcorn into her gears. Remember when we came in here and asked about Gatorians?"

"Da? What about it?" He asked wearing a strange device on his head that looked like several random scopes and measurement tools fused to it. "Well, here he is. Lisa do you have Walter?" Asked Thomas as Lisa dragged the six foot tall extraterrestrial into the Russian's office. "Astonishing, I thought those stories Kang told me were just for his amusement." Said Ivan in astonishment at the red insectiod being.

"Define stories." Said Thomas with a mild sneer on his face. "Oh nothing much, something about how the Gatorian's drove the Imperium out of the Milky Way thousands of years ago. I wasn't really listening, I was mainly just doing my job, I'm certain that the Gatorian's themselves would know more about it then I do." Explained Ivan as he continued prodding about Natalya's chest cavity. "I'm sorry, but it looks like I'll have to replace her entire internal systems." He said, finding purple gunk inside of Natalya.

"I'm going to assume that however all of this got in there, it had something to do with the alien."

"What makes you say that? As far as I know the only time she and Walter were together were when they were watching the Muppets." "I didn't say that this happened while, Walter you called him? Anyway, I didn't say that this happened while he was a grub." He said as he took a pair of tweezers to the purple gunk. "Knowing her she probably tried to eat something related to him."

Walter yawned, and awoke. "I had the strangest dream, I was the back of a car and… that wasn't a dream was it?"


	9. Chapter 9

Lisa Ex Machina: Part 9

Three days later, Lisa and Thomas returned to Ivan's lab to check up on Walter and Natalya.

"Doc, what's the status of the patients?" Asked Thomas. "Well, it took me a while, but I got the parts necessary to repair Natalya. She's in the back room with Walter." He said, pointing at the door labeled, back room. "Oh and before I forget, Walter's been working on some sort of project. He won't tell me anything, but he's making these gross noises instead of anything coherent whenever I try to talk to him." Lisa and Thomas entered the backroom, and found Natalya frozen stiff on the coach with a blanket covering her. "Natalya, what are you doing?" Asked Lisa, noting that Natalya was shivering. "Wa-wa-wa-wa-wa-wa-wa-walter is-is-is-is-is-is-is-is-is-is doing something weird." She stuttered. "Weirder then what he was doing before he came here?" Asked Lisa.

"Where is he anyway?" Asked Thomas, pointing to another door that had blue lights flashing under it. He and Lisa entered the room, what they find was… very, very disturbing to say the least. "Walter? What are you doing?" Asked Lisa in concern, Walter was standing in front of some kind of flashing device, it cast an eerie shadow as he turned around to answer the androids question. "Phoning, home." He said in a nasally tone.

Then, without warning a loud droning noise was going on outside. "Let me guess, that's your ride home isn't it?" Thomas asked as the noise outside grew louder. "Yes, yes that is the ship that will take us back to the Gatorian homeworld." He said in a creepy monotone. All of a sudden a bright light shone down on them. "Oh no, and I had plans for today."

Suddenly all three of them began to levitate. "All right what's going on in… here?" Said Ivan, barging into the room. "Never mind, I don't think I want to know." He said, as he was being transported up to the ship with Lisa, Thomas, and Walter in the tractor beam.

The four of them were transported to some sort of throne room. Sitting in the throne room looked much like a giant grey beetle. "Greetings dearies, I am Queen," and the queen made a whole range of weird gurgling and chirping noises, "but you can call me Abigail." Said the massive alien, Lisa and Thomas gave each other confused looks. "Ah… you mind explaining yourself?" Asked Ivan. Abigail sneered at the Russian scientist. "Young man, on this space ship we use 'please' and 'thank you'. I would very much appreciate you using those words in future."

"Look, what do you people want from us?" Asked Thomas, anxious at the knowledge that he and his girlfriend were on an alien spaceship. "Oh nothing much, we just need the Revenent." Said Abigail. "For what?" Said Thomas, suspecting that she was referring to Lisa. "It's a little complicated, but… this ship doesn't have an FTL drive." Said Abigail sheepishly. "Let me explain before anyone does anything stupid, or asks any questions, or explodes." She said, noticing that Lisa was sparking through her ears. "You see, near the end Rigilian War when the Rigilian Imperium was driven from our galaxy. They launched a bio-weapon attack on our people, which erased the ability to use FTL systems from our species genetic memory. "

"It's really complicated, but basically this ship has been on a course to your planet for the past ten years, because according to legend only a cyborg, fused with Rigilian technology would be able to rediscover Faster Then Light travel." Said Abigail. "This… this doesn't make any sense!" Said Lisa, shocked to hear all this. "I mean, for one thing, how far away is your homeworld from Earth anyway?" She said, still trying to wrap her head around what she had just learned.

A holographic map of the galaxy popped up in the middle of the room. "It's around here," said Abigail, pointing at a random cluster of stars at the end of a galactic arm, "why do you ask?" They then began arguing about the how long it actually took for Abigail's starship to get to Earth from Gator without any sort of faster than light travel. "This is just like those math problems where you had to guess how long it two takes two trains to get to the same place, man did I hate those." Said Thomas, annoyed by Lisa and Abigail's argument.

"As did I, back in my army days that was the only real way to stave off boredom on the way to the front in Stalingrad." Said Ivan, agreeing with Thomas. "Remember, I grew up in Kamchatka so it was very, very, very, VERY long way to Stalkingrad… remind me do they still call it that?"

"Volgograd, and after World War 3, I think they renamed it Borscht."

"Borscht… BORSCHT? Do you know how many men died to keep that city of the hands of the Third Reich?" "Over one-million, though the better question would be how many were killed by the Commissars."

"Don't joke about this boy, even if that is true. My point is that after all the sacrifices of the Russian people, some idiots in an obscure world domination conspiracy renamed the City of Steel after BORSCHT!"

"Uh… I am too scared to make a joke about that."

"What are you two babbling about?" Asked Lisa, breaking off her argument with Abigail.

"Oh nothing important, train schedules, war stories, World War 2 history, city renaming, Russian cuisine that sort of thing." Said Thomas. "Now can you do, whatever it is you need to do in order to give these aliens light speed?" He said, scarred witless by the entire situation. "Fair enough, so how am I supposed to do this?" Asked Lisa

"It is rather simple." Said Abigail, a large stone tablet emerged from the floor. "This is written in Rigilian hieroglyphs, despite the Trade Hive's best efforts we have been unable to translate this. It is supposed to contain the formula for spaceflight." Lisa looked at the tablet for a few seconds, her sub-processors translated the hieroglyphs, while her logic matrix computed the translated equations.

"Can this ship handle 2.44 million megawatts of Etherium?" Asked Lisa. "I think so, why?" Asked Abigail as Lisa unloaded a series of fuel canisters into an outlet. "All I have to say is. GRAB ONTO SOMETHING!" She said, pushing on a button she assumed would activate the ships FTL, instead is began playing Theremin like music. "Hold on, give me a minute." She said, placing her hand on a nearby computer screen. "Ah, that's how it works." She said, virtually examining the ships schematics. She then left the room. Several minutes later the ship went into hyper space.

"Sorry it took so long; it's hard to fit into those shafts." Said Lisa coming into the room, she was covered in burn marks and grease stains, and random parts of her skin were burned off revealing her cybernetic endoskeleton. "Uh… how long until we get to the Gatorian homeworld?" Asked Thomas, unnerved by Lisa's damage. "Two hours, that should be enough for us to collect our wits on this whole scenario." She said. "Do you know where I can find a power outlet?" Lisa asked Abigail. "You should find a human outlet in the mess hall." She said.

Later on in the mess hall, Lisa was plugged into a wall so that she could recharge. Meanwhile, Ivan, Thomas, and Walter were sitting at a table with the rest of the ship's crew. "You built that device knowing this sort of thing would happen didn't you Walter?" Asked Ivan, as Walter was stuffing his face with a weird smelling bizarre yellow goo. "Yes, I overheard Lisa mention Rigilians, and when I asked her if she was a cyborg, she told me all about it." Said Walter in-between gulps.

"Ivan, what do you think the Gatorian's will do to us when we get to their homeworld?" Asked Thomas, anxious at the idea of going to an alien planet. "I don't know, but if they don't try to shot us or anything that would be a vast improvement over tour of duty. So…" Ivan then fell asleep at the bench.


	10. Chapter 10

Lisa Ex Machina: Part 10

Two hours later, the Gatorian starship was in orbit of Gator, a yellow world, with a young bright yellow star, and three grey moons in orbit of the planet. "Well, were here." Said Thomas, looking out of a window overlooking the planet, Walter was standing beside him, twitching unnervingly. "So… how do we get to the planet? Are there any shuttles on this ship? Drop pods? Or are we just going to land the whole ship down there?" He asked.

All of a sudden the ship began to rock violently. "Please tell me that we aren't going to crash land." Said Thomas panicking. "Don't worry Thomas," said Lisa entering the room, "the ship is just entering the planet's atmosphere." She explained, Thomas was still unnerved by the fact that parts of her artificial skin had been burnt off when she had made the Gatorian ship FTL capable. "Oh, sorry, still scarred by all this." Admitted Thomas.

About fifteen minutes later, the ship had landed on the planet… there was a loud noise as it skid against Gator's landscape but it was intact either way. Then, Lisa, Thomas, Ivan and Walter exited the ship. What they saw was breath taking, massive yellow hive towers that stretched for hundreds of miles into the sky. "You know, two very weird things just occurred to me." Said Thomas. "Really? Just the two?" Asked Lisa. "Yes, if Gatorian ships land by crashing, then how do they get up into space? And for that matter how did they land on Earth without crashing… the ship we were just on, not the one that brought Walter to Earth." Explained Thomas.

"Oh… your right that doesn't make any sense…" She paused for a moment to think about what Thomas had said. She then decided to save what she had been thinking to a folder separate to her consciousness. "Now as I was saying before you stared out into blank space. I don't think 'Bishop' is Ivan's real last name."

"You know I'm right next to you." Said Ivan. "And your right, my last name isn't Bishop. My family name is Ivnovowels." He said. "Oh… well that answers that question." Said Thomas, they then all entered a massive hive that there ship had landed in front of. "The Queens Counsel awaits you." Said a Gatorian guard, he noticed Walter's inane babbling and twitching. "I take it that his Queen died when he was a grub?"

"I guess." Said Lisa. "I see, anyway, follow me to the Council chamber." He said, guiding the four of them to the council chambers. It was a massive room, it only had one dead plant for decoration but it was only because everyone was too busy too water it.

"Greetings little ones." Said the largest of the Gatorian Queens. "I am High-Queen Jrn, of the Gatorian Trade Hives. I understand that you have the knowledge to traverse the void at light speed? Would you be kind enough to share that knowledge with us?"

"I don't see why not." She said. "But I have only one condition. The first planet we visit will be Earth, and, if Walter's claims about your Trade Hives are anything to go by, you will help our planet recover." The massive queens were debating amongst themselves in the Gatorians native language, of clicks and gurgling noises. "We will do what we can, but we are not miracle workers. And it would take time to make all of our ships Light Speed capable." Said Jrn after they were done talking. "Good, now… do any of you know where I can recharge?" Lisa asked sheepishly. "There should be a vending machine in the lounge room, you can plug into that."


	11. Chapter 11

Lisa Ex Machina: Part 11

About three months later, a new fleet of light speed capable ships was constructed on Gator. Lisa looked out over the completed ships with pride, for she had spent much of the last three months refining Gatorian ship designs including, but not limited too. Advanced navigation systems, advanced weapon systems, and basic landing gear so that the ships wouldn't just crash land.

"So, are we ready to return to Earth Lisa?" Asked Thomas anxious to get back home. "We should be underway in about," she looked at her HUD's internal clock, "a minute."

"Good, I've been looking forward to a good meal since we got here. All me and Ivan have had to eat since we got here was that yellow goo that Walter likes." Said Thomas, remembering the distinct aftertaste of Gatorian nectar. "Well, were going home soon my love." She said lovingly, nesting her head into Thomas's chest. Thomas gave off a slight grin as the ship entered hyperspace.

About ten minutes later the ship had exited hyperspace and Earth was in view. "Wow I thought that ride would have taken longer." Said Thomas commenting on the voyage. "Now let's get the supplies down their… and hope that humanity doesn't misuse them."

"Oh come on, don't tell me you're still sore about High School." Lisa said teasingly. "I won't but you and I both know that humans have more or less gotten dumber since we were kids… or was it before that? I can never remember."

"Anyway can't you just give them the benefit of the doubt?" Asked Lisa, smiling optimistically. "Yes Lisa, but I'm doing this for the poor and despondent people of the world. They deserve it more than anyone else." They then kissed each other lovingly. "Now we shall test the landing gear!" Said Ivan interrupting the young couple. "If we survive the landing I'll treat you kids to a drink!" Said the deranged Russian scientist, walking away from them.

"You know at some point he'll stop bugging us." Said Thomas. "Only when he thinks his tests with my cybernetics are done." Said Lisa.


	12. Chapter 12

Lisa Ex Machina: Part 12

Ten years later Lisa and Thomas had gotten married, and they had two children. Twin girls named Seraph and Knara they were eight years old at this time. They were about as intelligent as their mother when they were her age. They were both brunette's with silver colored eyes, and wore identical red dresses. This scared Thomas very much as he couldn't always tell the difference between the two. The only difference between the two was that they both had moles. Seraph's was on the right side of her mouth, and Knara's was on the left side.

Anyway, after Lisa, Thomas, and Ivan returned to Earth with the technologies of the Gatorians. They all got to work to making sure that the advanced alien technology was distributed properly throughout the world. So that it would not be misused by humanity as a whole. After all of this humanity finally got its act together and managed to colonize a decent portion of the solar system.

Anyway Lisa was sitting in her office one day, typing away at her computer. Then, a robot came in waving its arms and shouting. "Mrs. Fenix! Mrs. Fenix! Urgent news in the science lab!"

"What is it?" Lisa said, not really paying attention to what it was saying. "The science lab has reported on its findings to locate the Rigelian homeworld!" Lisa's typing ground to a halt hearing this. "Then there is no time to lose!" She said getting up from her desk, she ran down the hallway of the building to the elevator, it descended into the science lab.

When she got there, she saw a map of the galaxy on it. "We have located the exact coordinates for Rigil 7." Said Thomas, who was not really doing anything important, it was 'Bring your Daughter to Work Day' so he had no choice in the matter. "Show me." Lisa said bluntly, the map zoomed in onto a seemingly random patch of stars. "Rigil 7 isn't here, but there is some kind of ancient space gate of some kind in that system that should lead directly over Rigil 7 itself."

"How did you figure this entire thing out? And even if this space gate works, how do you know if this isn't some kind of trap?" Lisa asked. "Uh… okay look, I'll admit that I don't really know about this. But you said that if anyway was found to get your mother back we should take it!" Lisa looked at Thomas confused. "Your mother? She was taken by the Rigelians? Thinking that she was the cyborg they had invested in but it was you? You told me about it shortly after we first met?"

"I understand that, I'm just surprised that you remembered." She said, anyway latter that day she got onboard a ship that went to the system that Thomas was talking about. Unfortunately some kind of EMP devices caused the ship to crash-land on a jungle world. The ship was not damaged beyond its electronics were shorted out… which also included Lisa.

Several hours later she woke up in some kind of grass hut. Her head swam as she tried to figure out what was going on, and then a green figure entered the hut. It was short, had long stalk eyes, green, and had a sort of trunk like mouth that ended in a sort of long fish like maw filled with razor sharp teeth.

"Mfjklsebngmnsejlgbkdr fsekhjlkgnsekhb sekngsebfgvuosebg hfgesobngeshigseong ngoeshbgibseogb bnfgioesbnguosenlgne awlrihsnegn esgjnseipgv ipsethgsel vfgpijhrpt;ges gespighespmtseophgoseg ipethjsepjigisenpgmnseiop selghseopmng segpise eipngspg ipegjnspgnesipg ipesgnse;g[qwegnpier ipesrghse;rpgmipse egpsniipgesrjghprngh egsnipgnseipgnrgh opegnsepjigipes ipgnopseirjgnipew ikpgwejngmnipewg isegnpngpe;ty,.jyiopre gdfp[jhperymhklnse;tgm gbuosentgip woatboseghsdlvg awlfsebngilnxdkgnxd grdnslgnlNgseriogegn!" Said the alien as it ran around Lisa flailing its three fingered arms around.

Due to upgrades in Lisa's deciphering software should could understand the alien. "Uh… no, I am not the llama Farmer, I am called Lisa, and I need help to get off of this planet. Do you understand me?" The alien just continued running around in circles instead of doing anything constructive. Lisa figured that she would be on this plant for a while.


End file.
